brotherhood_of_jkirk_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Threats
This page consists of Threat Levels and the Factions, Groups, or Individuals in these levels. There are 6 Threat Levels: Low, Medium, High, Massive, Maximum, and Utter Destruction. Level 1: Low "Why is this even considered a threat?" When in this level, Jkirk will do little to none about the Faction, unless if it goes into any higher section. The Factions/Groups/Individuals when in this category are listed in here because they are either Very Weak, or they haven't done any (Recent) actions (AKA, Inactive Activity). Most Factions listed on here aren't at War with Jkirk Stuff in Category Dark Forces The Eggman Empire Trinity Organization Buthuaian Government (Ex) Princess Rose Lynn Rose The Revolution Alliance The Allied Countries of the Confederation Level 2: Medium "Great, we got a faction that wants to do some shit, well bring it on" When in this level, Jkirk Forces are advised to attack in small-medium numbers with caution. Factions listed on here have made Damage or Casualites to Jkirkian Forces and are currently at War. Stuff in Category Dark Crystal Shard Group The New Jkirk Empire Level 3: High "This Faction is really starting to get on my nerves..." When in this level, Jkirk will respond and possible attack aggressively in large numbers, and authorization of the Battle Fleet is being debated. Factions listed on here have been known to capture multiple Jkirkian Bases. Stuff in Category N/A Level 4: Massive "Okay, now shit is really starting to go down, time to release our true might of our army!" When in this level, Jkirk Forces will attack enemy bases/units on sight, they will also attack in large-overwhelming numbers. The Battle Fleet is authorized, but authorization of the X4-GB Plasma Cannon is being debated. Only 1 Faction has managed to get into this Level. Factions listed on here have usually dared to Invade a Very Important Area, such as Slioto, Genesis City, Fort Jkirk or Xervedia, either Successfully or Failed. Stuff in Category The Keter Var Empire Level 5: Maximum "Send in everything we've got!!!!" when in this level, Jkirk will send in almost every unit they've got on the planet/solar system they're in, and will ask for help from other Jkirk controlled planets, The X4-GB Plasma Cannon is authorized and every kind of unit (depending on the terrian) will be deployed. So far, nobody has achieved the rank of Maximum to date. Factions listed on here have either almost taken every Facility upon a Planet, or has used Weapons of Mass Destruction on Jkirkian Soil. Stuff in Category N/A Level 6: Utter Destruction "After everything we threw at it, they're still functioning?! Well, guess we got to send in more". This very hard to achieve threat level is when Jkirk will send in literally, Every. Single. Unit. To combat the hostiles that had somehow managed to get to this level. Although Level 5 is listed as "Maximum", Level 6 is the highest threat level to achieve. All Weapons are to be authorized on the hostiles, but regular combat protcols will remain (Example: Not firing on Civilians, unless if they are firing at the Military). To issue this Threat Level, the Jkirk Federations has to be in a "Life or Death" Situation. Like Level 5, no one has managed to achieve this Threat Level. Stuff in Category N/A